


Upperclassman

by jumyouboshi



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumyouboshi/pseuds/jumyouboshi
Summary: In which Rouga dares Tasuku to call him “senpai.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. Spur of the moment idea. Listen. There is absolutely nothing to deny that Rouga doesn’t occasionally crash at Tasuku’s place (because he’s freaking homeless). And there is absolutely nothing to deny that Rouga and Tasuku don’t get into petty arguments all the time.
> 
> We don’t see them interacting too much, but I do think Tasuku would be a little more frank when he’s speaking with Rouga, hence his dialogue may seem off-kilter in this fic. 
> 
> (This is just my thinly veiled excuse to write Tasuku being a sassy little shit)
> 
> Enjoy!

It starts with a simple comment.

“You know,” Rouga begins, speaking over his shoulder at Tasuku, who’s currently washing the dishes. “For someone so prim and proper, you sure don’t respect your elders.”

“What?” Tasuku snorts when he hears, and dries the last of the dishes, placing them on the drying rack. “What’re you babbling about now? Of course I do.”

“Really.” Rouga’s eyebrows raise. He speaks with a tone of false incredulousness. Of course, he knows full well that Tasuku is the _last_ person anyone could call disrespectful or impolite, but Rouga is in an ornery mood and feels like ruffling the so-called Boy Wonder’s feathers. And besides–

“You don’t respect _my_ age. I’m older than you, aren’t I?”

“Ha? Is that what this is about?” Tasuku dries his hands with a towel and sits back down at the table, where he was working on homework. “C’mon. Do you really want me to start treating you like an upperclassman now, after everything? That’d be way too weird.”

“Call me ‘senpai.’”

Tasuku drops his pencil on the table. _“Excuse_ me?”

“You heard me.” Rouga has a shit-eating grin on his face. This situation is just far too amusing for him. “Say it like how Mikado and Hyoryu do.”

“Okay. You know what?” It takes all of Rouga’s self control not to burst out laughing at the sheer amount of _exasperation_ dripping from Tasuku’s voice. “I’ll respect your age when you give me a reason to respect you.”

“Oh? Was that a challenge?” The grin still plastered on his face, Rouga pulls out his deck. “Between fighters, strength is _plenty_ a reason to respect someone else.”

“This is ridiculous.” Tasuku pinches the bridge of his nose. “Besides, I don’t know about you, but I remember beating you quite handily the last time we fought.”

“You really think I haven’t been preparing for the day I could settle my score with you? Things are different now than they were back then.” He’s definitely baiting Tasuku at this point, but he knows Tasuku will rise to the challenge. They’re cut from the same cloth, after all; Tasuku is every bit as competitive as Rouga is. “Or are you _scared,_ Ryuenji?”

Tasuku slams his deck onto the table.

“You listen here, _Aragami.”_ Tasuku growls Rouga’s name, and Rouga once more takes pride in the fact that he seems to have the unique ability to draw out this side of the ever honor student Ryuenji Tasuku. “I’ll play your little game. But if I win, we’ll never speak of this again. Agreed?”

“Agreed. And if _I_ win, I’ll just have you follow up on my request.”

“As if I’ll lose with stakes like that!”

* * *

Tasuku, naturally, loses the fight, and the look of horror and disbelief on his face is so priceless that Rouga wishes he could snap a picture of it.

“Unbelievable,” Tasuku is pinching the bridge of his nose again in utter _exasperation._ The _one time_ he _needed_ to win… The _one time._ “Absolutely unbelievable.”

“A deal’s a deal, Ryuenji. I’m waiting.” Rouga speaks up, knowing full well that Tasuku would never go back on his word. Tasuku grimaces, takes a deep breath, and slowly, as if it’s the most difficult thing to do, opens his mouth.

 “Aragami…-senpai……”

And Rouga realizes very quickly that he doesn’t derive as much satisfaction from that as he thought he would. It’s the most foreign thing he’s ever heard, and coming from Tasuku’s mouth, it just sounds _wrong._

“What’s with that look!” Tasuku catches on to Rouga’s mild disgust as quickly as it appears on Rouga’s face. “You’re the one who told me to say it!”

Rouga presses his palm against his eyes. “Yeah, uh. Never mind. Didn’t think it’d sound so weird.”

“You’re just impossible…”

An awkward silence falls over them before Tasuku speaks up again.

“If you breathe a word of this to Gao-kun and the others, I’m throwing you in jail.”

“Ha!” Rouga guffaws. They both know that Tasuku’s not completely serious. “After all this time?”

“Oh, I’m sure there are a number of felonies you’re still guilty of.”

“Was that another challenge, Ryuenji?”

“I don’t know. Was it?”

But Rouga’s already gathering his cards into his deck again. Their competitive spirit is rekindled, and sparks fly between their eyes once more. “Fine with me. But I hope you’re ready for another crushing defeat.”

And Tasuku can only grin in kind. “Ha! We’ll see about that, Aragami.”

 


End file.
